


We're On Fire

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles devoted to the relationship between Seth and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 100 drabbles at 100 words each. rating subject to change. updated every 10 drabbles. 
> 
> prompt: sleep

Dean sleeps curled up on his side, one arm tucked under his pillow, the other laying on the mattress against his body. Seth, on the other hand, sprawls out over the bed, taking up as much space as he possibly can until he’s nudged over by Dean. Eventually, Dean rolls over to face Seth and Seth flings an arm and a leg over Dean, curling against him. Dean tolerates this for a while and then shoves them both off and rolls back over, letting Seth be the big spoon. Seth is quite content being the big spoon against Dean’s back.


	2. case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: case

Dean stares at the glinting golden case in his locker room and contemplates what to do with it. He could pawn it, but Triple H and Vince might actually have heart attacks if he did that. He could hide it and leave Seth little clues to get it back, but that would take too long and he doesn’t have the patience for that right now. He wants the stupid thing out of his life because all it does is remind him of everything he lost. Suddenly angry, he kicks it off the bench, listening to it clatter to the ground.


	3. smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: smoke

Dean exhales a breath of smoke, leaning against the balcony, and staring out over the city. Seth is the room, slamming drawers and doors and suitcases in his rage. Dean isn’t sure what he’s pissed about now, but he doesn’t care for the moment. He wants to stand out here in the cool air that promises rain and smoke his cigarette. Then he’ll go in and deal with Seth’s anger and calm him down. But for now, he’s going to stand here and smoke. He needs a break for a minute before returning to his reality. Just for a minute.


	4. flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: flash

The flash of the camera startles Dean out of his light doze and he blinks up at Seth. “What the fuck?”

“You looked so cute! I had to preserve the moment.” Seth smirks.

“Fuck off. Let me nap.” Dean grumbles, pulling a pillow over his face, muffling his words.

“But it’s dinner time. Let’s go out.” Seth tugs at the pillow.

Dean peeks out from around his pillow. “No more pictures?”

“Not from me.” Seth agrees, nodding.

“Fine. What do you want?” Dean asks, sitting up.

They leave the room, Seth sneaking one more picture of Dean before they go.


	5. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sugar

Seth has the biggest fucking sweet tooth Dean has ever seen. It’s probably why he does all the CrossFit. He’s gotta work off those calories somehow. Dean watches in disgust as Seth devours his third bag of Skittles. He doesn’t dare even look at Seth’s candy stash. It’s a mountain in Seth’s suitcase. Chocolate, hard candies, chewy things, gum. Whatever bit of sugar Seth can get his hands on. Dean doesn’t understand how Seth has any fucking teeth left, but whatever gets Seth through the day, he supposes. He’s still kind of judging though because that is so much candy.


	6. silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: silence

Dean sits in silence, listening to Roman and Seth talk in furious whispers before Seth comes over to him, kneeling down. 

Dean stares down at the floor, ignoring Seth’s concerned face. He doesn’t want to look at him right now.

“Hey, Dean. Can we talk?” Seth asks, voice soft.

Dean ignores him. He can’t trust himself to speak without saying things he doesn’t want said right now.

“Look, he doesn’t want to talk. Just leave, Seth. You can’t make this better.” Roman says, sounding tired.

Dean just stares down at the ground and relishes in the silence in his head.


	7. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: after

“I’m sorry, Dean. Please, can we talk?” Seth asks one night, approaching Dean. 

Dean automatically looks around for Roman and then curses when he realizes Roman went off with his cousins for a bit. “I don’t want to talk to you, Seth. Not after what you did.” 

Seth winces. “Look, I know it was bad, but I can fix things.”

“I don’t want to fix things.” Dean says shortly, pushing past Seth to get to his dressing room.

“Dean, that’s not fair!” Seth follows him.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about fair, Seth Rollins.” Dean snaps, glaring at him.


	8. gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gain

Seth looks at the Money In The Bank briefcase, thinking of all he’s gained. He’s the future of the WWE. He has a contract for a title match. He’s got The Authority on his side. He’s got all of that, but at what cost? What did it cost him to gain everything he’s wanted? He lost Roman and Dean. He and Dean were finally working something out and now all of that is gone and he’s not sure he can get all of that back. He’s sure he can’t because Roman can’t look at him. Dean won’t talk to him.


	9. bad feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bad feeling

There’s a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach and he doesn’t know why it’s there or what caused it. There’s a bad feeling in the air, tension running through Seth and distracting him. Dean looks at him, watching him pace around the room, tense and angry and nervous all at once. Dean wants to shove him down and demand to know what’s going on because something is wrong. He stays on the bench though, watching Seth run his hands through his hair again and again. There’s something going on and something is going to happen, he’s sure.


	10. thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: thoughts

Dean’s thoughts are quiet in the early morning as he stares out the window, drinking a cup of coffee at the tiny table in the hotel room. Roman is still asleep in the bed behind him, snoring gently as he lays on his back. Dean is thankful for the quiet. He doesn’t want to think. Thinking leads to thoughts of Seth and he doesn’t want to think about Seth right now. He wants Seth out of his head. He doesn’t want to be bothered by Seth. He wants Seth gone. He hates how he misses Seth so much it hurts.


	11. language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: language

When you’re with someone long enough, you tend to develop your own language with them. Thoughts conveyed with a single look, questions asked with a raised eyebrow, love and affection expressed with the curve of a smile. It’s the little things that you hardly notice until you don’t have them any more. 

Dean feels like he’s speaking a language no one understands except him now. Seth’s forgotten how to speak it and Dean doesn’t want to teach him all over again. He’ll let this language die, unused and forgotten. He doesn’t need it anymore. He has no use for it.


	12. storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: storm

There’s a storm brewing on the horizon. Seth can see it from the window when he looks out. There’s a storm brewing inside the room too; the tension thick enough to cut with a knife between the two of them. It’s his fault, he knows. He doesn’t want to be the first to break and apologize though. He watches Dean move around the hotel room, feels the electricity crackling along his skin, both from the outside and the inside. There’s a storm coming and he’s not sure how to weatherproof for this one. He only hopes they can survive it.


	13. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kiss

They’ve shared many kisses in their time together, but this one is different. This one tastes both sweeter and more bitter than any of the others. There’s something final about it, like they’re saying goodbye without the words. Dean supposes that they are. It hurts more than he thought it would as he kisses Seth one last time. He commits everything about the kiss to his memory - the heat of Seth’s mouth, the softness of his lips, the drag of his whiskers. Since this is the last one, he wants to remember it more than he wants to forget Seth.


	14. joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: joke

The thing about Dean is that he loves jokes and puns and word plays. No one thinks he’s smart enough to get them, but they are his favorite type of humor. Seth knows this and is constantly looking up jokes to tell Dean just to get him to smile. He tries to work a pun into at least one conversation a day if he can help it. The worse the joke or the pun is, the more Dean likes it and Seth likes making Dean smile. It’s even better if he gets one of those quiet chuckles out of him.


	15. chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: chair

Seth grips the chair in his hands, gaze flicking between Triple H and Roman. He knows what he has to do. He tightens his grip, fingers going numb with the pressure he’s squeezing the edges of the chair with. He has a choice. He could choose not to swing the chair at Roman, could choose not to betray his brothers, to betray Dean. He knows they will never trust him after this. Things will never be the same. What he has with Dean will never survive this. He takes a breath and swings the chair, cracking it against Roman’s back.


	16. glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: glass

It surprises Seth more than he thinks it should that once you get past all of Dean’s outer layers of toughness and inner walls, there lies a heart of glass beneath everything. Underneath all of the bluster and bravado, there’s a heart that will shatter if you dare touch it too hard. Dean plays it close to the vest, doesn’t let many people in, but he trusts Seth. He hands him his glass heart and trusts him not to break it. Seth shatters it when he picks up that chair. He shatters it, grinding the shards beneath his boot heel.


	17. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: coffee

Dean will never admit this, but he really loves the way Seth knows the way he makes his coffee and his order at any coffee place they go to even though he’s never told him either. He loves the fact that Seth cares enough about him to pay that close of attention to him to learn something as mundane as the way he likes his coffee in the morning. It’s such a little gesture, but he loves it, even though he’d never admit it. Seth knows anyway, by the smile Dean gives him every time he hands him his coffee.


	18. tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tattoo

Dean is fascinated with Seth’s tattoo. He loves stroking his fingers across it, tracing the lines of ink under Seth’s skin. He doesn’t want any of his own, doesn’t care enough to put something that permanent on his body, but he loves Seth’s. Seth finds it a little odd, but then again, Dean is a little odd, so he just lays on his stomach and lets Dean’s surprisingly gentle fingertips smooth over his skin. It’s kind of soothing and Dean’s content to keep it up as long as Seth will let him, so he almost always ends up falling asleep.


	19. dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dirt

Dean’s used to being thrown in the dirt, left behind, unwanted. He grew up that way and that’s what he knows. He knows how to deal with it, how to not let it hurt him, how to leave those people behind just as they left him behind. He plays his cards close to his chest and doesn’t let people in. Except Seth. There is something different about Seth, something that makes Dean want to let him in. He supposes he should have seen it coming when Seth tosses him in the dirt just like all the others have before him.


	20. reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: reasons

Seth has his reasons for doing what he does, for betraying his brothers. He wants what everyone in the company wants - to move up the ladder and win the belt. Everyone wants that belt around their waist, even Roman and Dean. If he has to step on some people to get there, well, he can be okay with that. If he has to step on Roman and Dean to get there, well, he can learn to be okay with that too. He’ll do what it takes and he’ll find the reasons to justify it to himself and to everyone else.


	21. feat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: feat

It’s his. It’s finally his. The Championship is all his and he can’t stop staring at it. He doesn’t think he will ever stop looking at it just to remind himself that it’s real, that he did it, that it’s his. 

When he gets to the back, people shake his hand and hug him and slap him on the back, offering congratulations. Behind the curtain, Roman pulls him into a bear hug and doesn’t let go of him for a long time.

Seth looks at him and smiles that familiar smile and hugs him. 

It makes Dean ache a little.


	22. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fear

Dean doesn’t have many fears left. It’s kind of hard to have much to fear when you’ve led the kind of life that he has. He does still have a few and the biggest is losing someone he loves. It doesn’t matter how he loses them, just that they’re gone and they’re not his anymore. He doesn’t like losing people, but Seth somehow works his way into his heart. He hasn’t felt that particular fear in a while until he feels the cold steel of a chair being slammed into his ribs and then he remembers what it feels like.


	23. knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: knife

Their words cut like knives now. In fact, Dean would almost prefer that Seth take a knife to his skin instead of saying these things to him. He knows every soft spot that Dean has and he doesn’t pull his punches, verbal or otherwise. 

Dean can give as good as he gets, but it seems like Seth just shrugs it all off. He doesn’t care what Dean has to say. Maybe he never did. It frustrates Dean because Seth’s still under his skin, no matter how much he tries to dig him out. 

Seth doesn’t seem phased by him anymore.


	24. happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: happiness

The thing is that Dean was happy. He was really happy for a time. He had let down all of his walls and lowered his guard and really let Seth in. He thought they were happy together. It hadn’t always been easy, but they had gotten to a place where Dean thought they could stay. Apparently Seth thought otherwise. 

When he left, he took Dean’s ability to be happy with him. Dean will get it back one day, but it’ll take awhile. He trusted Seth. Really trusted him. The Championship is nice, but it doesn’t keep him warm at night.


	25. shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: shame

Seth sometimes feels ashamed of how things went down between him and Dean. He could have handled that so much better. He didn’t have to break Dean the way he did. He knows Triple H wanted their raw reactions for the segment, but he could have warned Dean anyway. He chose not to. He made his choice to betray Dean and hurt him in the worst possible way and now he has to live with that guilt and shame. It eats at him and he doesn’t know how to make it up to Dean, even after all this time later.


	26. lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lust

Lust burns through them, hot and bright, as they kiss roughly. Neither of them let up on the other, teeth nipping harshly at lips, fingers digging into skin. They grind against each other, gasps and moans being swallowed by their kisses. The pleasure fuels their desperate movements, knowing they don’t have much time. All they have are these stolen moments, away from prying eyes. They can’t let anyone know, even if they do still hate each other. No one can know that they’re still sleeping together. They may not love each other, but they can’t let go of each other.


	27. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: forever

Turns out, forever doesn’t last as long as Dean thought it did. He foolishly allowed himself to believe that he and Seth could be the exception to his rule of nothing ever lasts for him, but he was wrong, of course. Seth left him just like everyone else did. He should have known better, but he’d been drawn in by Seth’s pretty promises and his love for the other man. Forever doesn’t mean shit in the grand scheme of climbing the ladder to the top. Everyone is expendable. All you are is just a stepping stone in someone’s way up.


	28. cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cry

Dean didn’t cry over Seth. Roman thought he did. Hell, he’s sure even Seth thought he did. But the truth is, he didn’t let himself cry over Seth because if he started crying over Seth, he’d be too weak to do what needed to be done. So he lets himself go numb and he goes after Seth with a vengeance. He pops up everywhere Seth is and drives the man crazy. He attacks him all the time and does whatever he has to do to make Seth pay for betraying and hurting him.

He refuses to cry over Seth though.


	29. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: time

They say time heals all wounds. Dean supposes that’s true enough. Having the title certainly helps him not think about Seth anymore. Even if Seth wants it back. It’s been over two years since Seth betrayed them. Dean’s put time and distance between him and Seth. Shooting his movie and Seth being out on an injury has helped with that. He looks back and his anger isn’t even as bright as it once was. The hurt isn’t as sharp as it used to be. He can look at Seth and not immediately want to bash his face in. It’s progress.


	30. puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: puppet

“Oh, please. All you’ll ever be is their little puppet and you know it.” Dean sneers at Seth. 

“And you’re just mad that I’ll take back my title and you aren’t good enough to stop me. Not without Roman on your side and even he is against you now. You turn everyone away, don’t you, Dean?” Seth scoffs.

Dean glares at him. “Shut up, Seth. You don’t know anything about me and Roman anymore.”

“Really? ‘Cause I don’t see him here, having your back like the brothers you supposedly are.” Seth smirks viciously.

Dean turns and stalks away from Seth.


	31. mix up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mix up

The hotel mixes up the room assignments and Dean ends up in a room with Seth. He blinks at the other man as he comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam in just his briefs. Seth looks at him in confusion as he shuts the door behind him and puts his bags down on the other bed, digging out his toiletries. 

“What are you doing?” Seth asks mildly.

“Going to take a shower.” Dean grumbles, soreness starting to settle into his body.

“Okay….?” Seth looks confused.

“Hotel mix up. Don’t care about it.” Dean explains, kind of.


	32. chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: chance

Are you ever going to give him another chance? It’s a question that annoys Dean. No, of course he’s not going to give Seth another chance. No one gets two chances to hurt him. Certainly not someone he loved as much as he loved Seth. He doesn’t make mistakes like that twice. Seth ended up being one of his biggest mistakes. He hadn’t seen Seth’s betrayal coming at all. He moved on though, built his walls back up and reinforced them, and learned his lesson once more about letting people in. Seth’s not getting another chance. He doesn’t deserve it.


	33. body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: body

The warm, familiar weight of Seth’s body against his own soothes Dean when he wakes up abruptly, wondering what woke him up anyway. Seth snores and mutters something, shifting against Dean. Dean rolls his eyes and tugs at the blankets, Seth’s ability to steal them every night never failing to leave him cold and shivering. He jerks a little harder on the comforter and nudges Seth, finally managing to free it and cover himself back up properly. He settles back down, warming up, and closes his eyes. Seth mumbles softly and snuggles into Dean, wrapping his arm around his waist.


	34. anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: anger

Dean is pretty sure he’s never been angrier at anyone than he is at Seth after the initial shock of his betrayal wears off. He buries the hurt under the anger because it’s easier to feel the hot flames of rage lick up his spine rather than feel the cold hand of pain squeeze his heart. The anger keeps him going, makes it easy to call Seth out in the ring, to chase after him, to wrestle him. It even makes it easier to look at him and see the cruel smirk on his lips. The rage burns out eventually.


	35. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lost

Seth feels lost without Dean. There’s a void in his soul that he doesn’t know how to fill. He knows he brought this on himself, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less when he has to look at Dean and know that Dean isn’t his anymore. He knows Dean hates him for what he’s done and Seth can’t blame him, would feel the same in his place. He wishes he could hit rewind and fix this horrible mistake, but he saw a chance and he took it. You don’t get many opportunities just handed to you in the WWE.


	36. cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cooking

Seth comes up behind Dean as he stirs the gravy on the stove. “You’re full of surprises.”

Dean shrugs with one shoulder, careful not to dislodge Seth’s chin that’s hooked over his shoulder. “I like cooking.”

“Yeah, and that’s a surprise.” Seth chuckles.

“Why?” Dean holds the spoon up to Seth’s mouth.

“Because you don’t seem like you would.” Seth licks the spoon. “Mm, that’s really good, babe.”

Dean nods. “It’s relaxing to cook. Even big meals like Thanksgiving.”

“It smells really good.” Seth kisses Dean’s cheek.

“I know it does.” Dean smirks a little.

Seth shakes his head, amused.


	37. bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bow

“What do you want for Christmas? And don’t tell me you don’t know.” Seth nudges Dean. 

“I don’t know.” Dean shrugs.

“I just said not to say that!” Seth huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t really want anything, I don’t guess.” Dean turns the page in his book.

“Come on. I need to put a bow on something for you. Wrap it up nice and pretty.” Seth leans against Dean.

“If you could wrap yourself up and stick a bow on that, I’d be pretty impressed.” Dean chuckles.

“You’re so hard to shop for!” Seth complains.


	38. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: touch

Seth slides his hands along Dean’s heated skin, relishing in every soft noise and gasp of air that Dean makes for him. He dips his head and kisses Dean again, never getting enough of him, moaning into the kiss. Dean arches into him, wanting and needy, and Seth enjoys the sensation of skin against skin. He’s missed Dean so much, missed touching and kissing him whenever he wants to. He rocks against Dean, the pleasure burning through both of them. He breaks the kiss and drags his mouth down Dean’s neck. He leaves a line of marks in his wake.


	39. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: love

“I love you.” The words roll easily off of Seth’s tongue as he lays in bed next to Dean, sweaty and sated. 

“Mmm, I love you too.” Dean hums sleepily, curling into Seth’s warmth.

Seth smiles down at Dean, feeling happier than he ever has before because he’s finally gotten Dean back. He thought he’d never get another chance to say those words to Dean ever again.

Even worse, he’d thought he’d never hear Dean say those words back to him. 

He holds Dean close and tight, closing his eyes, letting Dean’s soft and even breathing lull him to sleep.


	40. passion

Even when they’re not getting along, the passion between Dean and Seth is undeniable. From the ring to the bedroom, their chemistry is unmistakable. They’re two very passionate individuals about the things and the people they love. It’s that shared passion that fuels them, even when they’re angry with each other, even when they can’t stand to be around the other. But oh, when everything is going well, that same passion lights them on fire and makes them unstoppable together. Nothing and no one stands a chance when they’re on the same page. Their passion is what makes them successful.


	41. anxiety

Sometimes it grates on Dean’s nerves, the ease with which Seth reads him and reads his anxiety. Sometimes he’s thankful for it when Seth catches his hand tapping away at his collarbone, stilling the nervous movement. He leans against Seth, taking a deep breath, holding it, then letting it out, feeling a bit more relaxed as Seth squeezes his fingers. He hates being anxious, but he’s grateful that he’s got Seth to calm him down. He had wondered if it would be different after what happened, but after the hurt, anger, and fighting, they fall back into place with ease.


	42. shopping

“I can’t believe you still shop at Walmart. Wait, yes, I can. It’s you.” Seth shakes his head in exasperation. 

“What’s wrong with Walmart? I like Walmart.” Dean looks amused.

“Because all their clothes fall apart after a few washes. Come on, let’s go to Target instead.” Seth nods.

“I don’t want to go to Target. I want to go to Walmart.” Dean says, smirking a little.

“Target is so much better. I promise you’ll like it. Come on, for me?” Seth tries to give Dean a charming smile.

“Bougie bitch that you are.” Dean heaves a put upon sigh.


	43. gentle

As rough and hard on them as their lifestyle is with wrestling as a career, Seth wouldn’t expect someone like Dean, who’s had that rough life since he was a kid, to actually like being treated gently. He supposes he should have figured that because of the way Dean’s lived his life and their lives now, but it still surprises him sometimes when Dean wants to take things slow and soft and actually make love instead of just fucking. He isn’t complaining. He enjoys every chance he gets to treat Dean like he’s something special because he is to him.


	44. luck

Seth knows he’s lucky to have a second chance with Dean. He honestly never thought Dean would give him another shot at being with him, would never trust him enough to be in a relationship with him again, but somehow he does. It takes a long time, but finally, after years of waiting, it pays off and Seth thanks his lucky stars for it. He didn’t realize at the time what he was risking and what he was throwing away, but now that he has Dean back, he’s never going to let him go again. He loves him too much.


	45. bead

There’s a bead of sweat rolling down the center of Dean’s back as he works out and Seth can’t stop staring at it. He wants to lick it up from Dean’s skin, feel the shiver of pleasure that will rack Dean’s frame as he does so. The gym probably isn’t the best place to do it at, but Seth can certainly stare at it as it makes its way down to the waistband of Dean’s shorts. It’s not fair. No one should look as good as Dean does sweating as they work out. Watching someone work out shouldn’t affect Seth.


	46. trip

Being with someone like Dean for as long as Seth has, whether it be as friends, lovers, enemies, or somewhere in between all of those, has always been a trip. Seth still doesn’t really know what to expect from Dean. They’ve got a routine, a way of life they’re comfortable with, but it wasn’t always so easy and it won’t stay this easy either. Not that it will get as bad as it once did, but there will be something or someone to shake things up for them here and there. One of them will always push the other’s buttons.


	47. deceit

It felt wrong. As soon as the chair connected with Roman’s back, it felt wrong. This act of deceit against his brothers, against Dean, was just wrong and Seth instantly wanted to take it back. He wanted to unswing the chair, unseen the look of confusion and disbelief in Dean’s eyes. There wasn’t even anger yet. That came later when he had time to process it. There was only shock, like he couldn’t believe that Seth, of all people, would do this to them, to him. Seth had never hated himself until that moment. He wanted to take it back.


	48. cross

There’s a cross look on Seth’s face. Dean drops down on the couch next to him. “What’s wrong with you?”

Seth’s frown deepens as he stares at the game on tv. “I hate football.”

Dean snorts. He hears this every time Seth’s team is losing. “If you hate it, you wouldn’t keep watching it.”

“I can hate watch it. That’s a thing.” Seth grumbles, folding his arms over his chest. 

Dean snags a handful of pretzels from the bowl between them. “You could. But you don’t hate it.”

“No, but I’m still going to tweet it.” Seth grabs his phone.


	49. air

The scent of stale cigarette smoke lingers in the still air outside their house. Seth wrinkles his nose and sighs. Dean really only smokes when he’s super stressed out these days, having mostly stopped for Seth’s sake. Seth can’t be too angry. He knows all too well how stressful it is to be injured and the timeline for how long Dean will be benched isn’t making either of them happy. He goes inside and finds Dean cooking lunch one armed, which is still better than Seth with both arms. He doesn’t mention the fact that Dean has been smoking again.


	50. nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh, we're halfway there! ohh-oh! livin' on a prayer!

Dean makes a nest in their bed, soft blankets and plush pillows gathered around himself. Seth finds it incredibly adorable, but doesn’t say so, knowing Dean will only grumble and bar him from his nest. He climbs in beside Dean, careful not to jostle his arm. Dean curls into him, warm and sleepy from the pain medication. He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair softly, feeling his body get heavier against him as he drifts off to sleep, snoring quietly. Seth smiles fondly, watching Dean sleep. It’s a little ridiculous, this nest, but it’s so very Dean, Seth doesn’t protest.


	51. bird

Seth is an early bird. Dean is a night owl. Dean hates being up early unless he’s stayed up that early. Seth loves being awake in the morning. It’s calm and peaceful and unhurried unless he’s rushing around for work. Dean doesn’t even like it for work and tries to get out of all early interviews and meetings as much as possible. The only acceptable time in the morning for him to be awake is when Seth wakes him up with sex. Nothing else is acceptable to him. He’ll get up for the rest of it, but he isn’t happy.


	52. paint

Dean takes up weird hobbies sometimes. They don’t last long most of the time. They’re just things he wants to try out and see if he likes enough to continue doing. The current hobby is painting. Dean’s not really an artist in the tradition sense, but he does have an eye for color, Seth will give him that. A lot of his works are abstract color spills that are very pretty and not at all what you’d expect from Dean Ambrose. Seth isn’t sure what someone would expect from a painting of Dean’s, but it’s not this, he’s pretty sure.


	53. cut

Dean fusses over a cut over Seth’s eyebrow, the skin broken by a kick from Sheamus. He wipes the blood away and peers at it for a moment before declaring that Seth doesn’t need stitches. Seth trusts Dean’s judgments on such things. The man did sew his own nipple back on after all. He lets Dean stick a band-aid on him and drinks some more of his water, chuckling when Dean presses a kiss to the band-aid. He wonders if he can get Dean to be his nurse for the rest of the night if he milks this a little.


	54. psychology

Sometimes Seth wishes he had more training in formal psychology rather than just ring psychology because he’d really love to know what makes Dean tick. He knows a lot about Dean’s past, about his childhood and his struggles, but there’s just something else deep down inside of Dean that Seth can’t quite figure out. Most of the time, he’s okay with not knowing because it’s Dean, but there will always be a part of him that aches to know. He wants to understand Dean completely. He wants to know him in all the ways that you can know a person.


	55. kink

Seth loves that Dean is always up for trying out a new kink with him when he asks. He likes that Dean doesn’t shy away from researching and trying new things in the bedroom. Some of it works, a lot of it doesn’t for whatever reason, but the fact that Seth always feels comfortable bringing it to Dean as something they can try really feels good to Seth. He appreciates that Dean doesn’t judge him, no matter what the kink is. Dean just rolls with whatever Seth’s got in mind that night and goes all in with him for it.


End file.
